our love
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Rin dan Len sudah menjalani hubungan terlarang mereka selama setahun. dengan keadaan keluarga yang hancur mereka terus bertahan. rated m utk jaga jaga. NO LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**NYAA! Ini adalah cerita yang sudah pernah ku publish di facebook milikku dengan judul yang berbeda  
jadi jangan heran kalau ada yang pernah melihat fanfic ini sebelumnya  
**

* * *

**Normal pov**

Seorang gadis berambut honey blond sebahu dan dihiasi pita putih besar diatas kepalanya sedang berdiri digerbang sebuah gedung sma. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seeorang. Matanya yang berwarna biru tampak kosong, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

**? Pov**

Sudah setahun. Ah, bisa dikatakan itu waktu yang panjang. Sudah setahun dia meninggalkan rumah. Dan sudah setahun juga kami menjalin hubungan ini. Hehe, aku jadi teRingat saat pertama kali dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

_**Flash back**_

_"Rin, aku ingin bicara padamu" tanpa basa basi lagi dia langsung menarikku keluar rumah Dan mengajakku kesebuah tempat yang sepi _

_"Ada apa Len? Kenapa kita harus bicara disini?" tanyaku dengan heran_

_ "...Rin... Sebenarnya m... Aku...menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai seorang laki laki". _

_Aku tidak dapat berkata kata. Len, menyukaiku? Apa ini mimpi? Saudaraku, Len_

_ "Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena aku hanya ingin kamu tahu saja. Aku gak bisa menyukaimu hanya sebagai saudara kembarku" _

_Kata Len lalu berbalik. Aku mencoba menemukan suaraku. Aku ingin menjawab perasaannya _

_"Len...aku...aku juga... Suka Len..." kataku dengan suara yg amat pelan. _

_Sulit sekali mengatakannya. Jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang semakin menambah rasa gugupku. Kulihat Len, dia menatapku dengan mata yang membulat. Sepertinya dia mendengar perkataanku tadi. _

_"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bisa kamu mengulanginya?" katanya dengan senyum licik._

_ Otomatis wajahku memerah mendengarnya. _

_"Aku suka Len" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala, takut Len melihat wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat. _

_Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak kearahku. Dan tiba tiba wajahku diangkat oleh dua tangan yang yg lebih besar dari tanganku._

_ "Aku masih belum bisa mendengarnya. Coba ulangi lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras" _

_Wajah Len yang tepat berada didepan wajahku membuat dadaku semakin berdegup, aku bisa merasakan desah nafasnya yang hangat _

_"Aku suka Len" kataku dengan suara yang lebih keras. _

_Tapi Len sepertinya ingin mempermainkanku_

_ "Lebih keras lagi" dan akupun langsung berteriak mengatakan hal yang sama. _

_Bisa kulihat orang orang yang berada disekitar tempat itu menutup telinga mereka. Len sendiri tersnyum lebar dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku _

_"Aishiteru Rin" bisiknya dan tiba tiba saja…_

**normal pov **

"Maaf Rin! Lama menunggu ya!"

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Rin sambil memeluk Rin dengan erat "e,eh Len" kata Rin saat menyadari siapa yang memeluknya. Wajah Rin bersemu merah membuat sifat jahil Len timbul dan menggoda Rin dengan mencium pipinya

"Hei, hei, tidak baik bermesraan ditempat umum. Apa kalian ingin membuat setiap single iri?" suara yang dingin itu berhasil membuat Len dan Rin gelagapan.

Keduanya menatap siapa yang bebiacara tadi, seorang anak laki laki seumuran mereka dengan rambut berwarna perak dan mata yang berbeda warna

"Pi, Piko? Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" seru Len dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Sejak tadi" jawab Piko dingin

"Kalian ingin pulangkan? Kita sama sama saja" kata Piko ditengah tengah permainannya.

Dengan berat hati Len mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya itu.

**Len pov**

Cih, kenapa Piko juga ikut sih? Padahal aku berencana mengajak Rin kencan sebelum pulang kerumah membosankan itu. Eh, apa kamu tahu kalau aku tinggal diasrama sekolah? Sekarang kamu tahu. Alasan aku pergi dari rumah adalah karena orangtuaku. Ayahku sangat depresi karena dipecat dari pekerjaanya. Sehingga dia berubah menjadi pemabuk yang Ringan tangan. Sedangkan ibuku, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan hanya pulang 2 kali dalam setahun. Karena itulah aku merasa muak dan keluar dari rumah. Bersama Piko aku tinggal diasrama. Sedangkan Rin,karena kami tidak bersekolah disekolah yang sama dan karena sekolahnya tidak memiliki asrama. Dia tetap tinggal dirumah.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucapan Piko membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku baru sadar kalau kami sudah tepat berada didepan rumah. Ternyata aku melamun cukup lama juga ya?

* * *

**Rin pov**

Begitu pintu rumah kubuka seisi rumah sudah berantakan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ini ulah ayah. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang

"Maaf ya Len" ucapku lirih.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai kepalaku. Ku menoleh, kulihat Len dengan senyum lembutnya

"Nanti kita bersihkan bersama". Jujur, aku merasa lebih tenang sat Len ada disini.

Setelah bebrapa lama kami membereskan rumah yang seperti kapal pecah itu kami kemudian duduk diatas sofa.

"Hei Len. Kalau seandainya orang orang tau kalau kita berpacaran bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan lirih.

Sudah setahun kami menjalani hubungan ini dan aku baru menanyakannya sekarang? Bodoh sekali.

Len tidak menjawab, sebagai balasannya dia membelai kepalaku. Membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi mereka. Karena bersama Rin saja sudah cukup bagiku" jawab Len akhirnya.

Sekarang dadaku semakin berdegup kencang. Aku memandangi mata Len yang berwarna biru saphire, sama dengan mataku. Len juga mentapku dalam dalam. Tanpa kusadari wajah kami semakin lama semakin mendekat kemudian...

"BRAK!"

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras mengejutkan kami berdua. Segera kualihkan wajahku kearah pintu dan segera berlari. Pasti itu ayah.

**Normal pov**

"Selamat datang ayah" ucap Rin dia membawa segelas air putih yang lalu disodorkannya pada ayahnya.

Ayah Rin, Rinto, mengambil gelas itu dengan kasar dan meminumnya.

Sedangkan Rin hanya terpaku melihat Rinto seperti orang mabuk. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk.

"Kenapa kamu diam disini! Cepat ambilkan aku makanan!" kata Rinto lalu melempar gelas yang dipegangnya hingga pecah

"Ba, baik" jawab Rin lalu segera pergi kedapur.

Rinto mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang tamu. Disan telah berdiri Len dengan wajah menakutkan

"Ternyata kamu pulang juga, anak sialan" Len tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat

"Apa kamu masih pantas kupanggil ayah? Kamu lebih mirip seonggok sampah, Rinto!" kata Len dengan emosi meledak ledak.

Tampak jelas dia sangat membenci ayahnya. Amarah Rinto memuncak, ditinjunya Len hingga terjatuh

"Aku juga tidak pernah ingin menjadi ayah kalian! Kembar sialan! Brengsekk!" kata Rinto dengan terus memukul Len.

Len tidak tinggal diam, ditangkisnya pukulan Rinto dan berbalik menghajarnya.

"PRANK!"

Suara pecah kaca menghentikan mereka berdua. Rin, berdiri disamping mereka sambil menutup mulutnya. Dibawahnya kaca telah berserakan. Sepertinya makanan yang dibawa Rin terjatuh dan piRingnya pecah.

"Ma, maaf. Maafkan aku ayah" kata Rin lirih. Len segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Rin

"Ayo kita pergi, Rin. Aku tidak tahan jika harus berdekatan dengan iblis itu" kata Len sambil menarik Rin keluar rumah.

Masih terdengar suara Rinto yang menyumpah nyumpah pada sepasang kembar itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Len :(disclaimer) vocaloid bukanlah milik author bejad nan gila itu**

**Author : ke, kejam**

**Rin : bukannya kamu memang gila? Aneh sampai sekarang kamu gak nginep di RSJ**

**Padahal sekolahmu gak jauh dari tempat itu.**

**Author : sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan ceritanya!**

**Fanfic ini bisa kalian temukan di page : Vocaloindo dg judul yg berbeda **

ditaman, Len dan Rin duduk disebuah kursi

"A, aduh!" seru Len saat Rin mengompres memar diwajahnya.

"maaf Len" ucap Rin lirih.

seakan akan luka itu disebabkan dirinya

"kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, Rin. dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu" kata Len dengan nada jengkel.

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Len sambil berkata "jika seandainya ayah mengetahui hubungan kita, dia pasti akan membunuh kita" suara Rin bergetar

"tidak! tidak akan terjadi apa apa percayalah kepadaku. tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun melukaimu" kata Len sambil membelai rambut Rin.

Rin menutup matanya.

"aishiteru...Rin" kata Len perlahan. mereka terus seperti itu sampai beberapa saat lamanya. hingga akhirnya nada dering ponsel Rin berbunyi.

"ha...halo" kata Rin dengan pelan.

terdengar suara keras dari ponsel itu. tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Rinto.

Len menarik nafas dalam dalam. dia ingin sekali menghajar Rinto yang telah menyakiti Rin. tapi dia sendiri masih bersabar karena pasti Rin tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"maaf Len, ayah menyuruhku kembali" kata Rin dengan ekspresi sedih.

jelas sekali dia tidak ingin kembali kerumah.

"apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Len dengan nada khawatir.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan

"aku tidak apa apa. lagipula aku khawatir kalian akan bertengkar lagi" jawab Rin.

Rin mencium pipi Len kemudian berlari pulang. Len sendiri tidak dapat berkata apa apa melihat punggung Rin yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Len menghembuskan nafas perlahan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi taman. sudah berulang kali ia mengganti posisi duduknya agar merasa nyaman tapi dia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. akhirnya dia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dengan strap berbentuk terong.

"ini pisau milik Gakupo. kenapa bisa ada dijaketku?" gumam Len.

dia berusaha mengingat ingat kejadian yang membuat pisau ini berada di jaketnya

"pasti Gakupo salah memasukkan pisaunya ke jaketku. dia kan sedang terburu buru ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya"gumam Len lagi.

tiba tiba ponsel milik Len berdering. segera diangkatnya panggilan yang ternyata dari Rin.

"halo? Rin?" kata Len begitu menjawab panggilannya.

tapi sama sekali tidak ada mulai khawatir dan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"KYAAAA!"

suara Rin yang menjerit cukup keras mengagetkan Len. dan seketika itu juga panggilan fikir panjang lagi Len segera berlari menuju kerumahnya.

"RIN!"

Len membuka pintu dan segera mencari Rin ke setiap bagian rumah. tapi tetap tidak ditemukan Rin. akhirnya dengan satu harapan bahwa Rin berada disana Len segera berlari menuju kamar Len membulat seketika melihat Rin dengan pakaiannya yang telah rusak. dia menangis dan sambil terus berusaha menghalangi ayahnya yang berusaha menindihnya

Len naik pitam, tanpa fikir panjang dia segera berlari dan menancapkan pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tepat dibahu kanan Rinto. Rinto sangat terkejut dan kesakitan menyadari bahunya terluka dan terjatuh. Len sendiri tanpa membuang waktu segera menusukkan pisau itu keperut Rinto dan saat akan menusuk Rinto untuk yang ke tiga kalinya,dia gagal. Rinto menggenggam tangan Len dan memukulnya hingga terjatuh. Diambilnya pisau dari Len dan saat akan menusukkan nya tiba-tiba ...

"**DORR"**

Suara tembakan pistol dengan keras mengejutkan Len dan Rinto. Mereka berdua spontan melihat ke arah datangnya suara,kearah Rin. Rin, dengan wajah ketakutan memegang pistol di tangannya. Sesaat kemudian keduanya tersadar, peluru tadi tepat mengenai dada Rinto. Rinto mengerang hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh dan tertelungkup dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Sedangkan Len segera memeluk Rin yang sedang menangis dengan keras. Tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan dengan pistol yang masih di pegangnya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, tenanglah" kata Len dengan terus memeluk Rin dengan erat.

Rin masih menangis, Len akhirnya beRinisiatif mencium Rin untuk meredam tangisannya. Tepat saat itu Len melihat sesosok bayangan di depan pintu, seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Len dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ponytail ke atas wajahnya pucat bercampur kaget melihat apa yang di lihat nya

"I...bu" kata Len lirih .

Benar,dialah Kagamine Lenka, ibu kandung Rin dan Len.

"Ka...kalian! apa yang kalian lakukan! Ah? Ri…. Rinto? ! ka… kalian…. a...akan kulaporkan pada polisi "

Lenka berlari menuju telepon kabel yang berada di ruang tamu. Len menyadari hal itu segera mengambil pistol dari Rin dan langsung mengejar Lenka. Tepat saat Lenka akan mengangkat gagang telepon, dua buah peluru telah menembus kepalanya dan seketika itu juga dia mati.

"Len..."

Suara Rin yang sangat pelan itu membuyarkan lamunan Len. Dia baru tersadar bahwa dia, Len Kagamine, dengan tangannya sendiri, telah membunuh ibu kandungnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Rin yang berada dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar ketakutan. Dengan segera Len memeluknya.

"Bagaimana sekarang Len? Kita membunuh orang tua kita" kata Rin dengan suara serak

Len membelai kepala Rin dengan lembut, lalu berkata

"Kita akan baik baik saja. Tidak akan yang tahu hal ini" jawabnya tenang.

Besok paginya seluruh tetangga disekitar kediaman kagamnine terkejut mengetahiui kematian suami istri Kagamine. Tapi yang justru menjadi tersangka bukanlah Rin dan Len melinkan Gakupo. Karena pisau miliknya ditemukan dikediaman Kagamine telah dipenuhi darah. Gakupo yang terkenal suka mengoleksi senjata juga hanya bisa terdiam ketika polisi menemukan pistol milik Gakupo adalah pistol yang membunuh Lenka dan Rinto.

Hal ini tentu tidak terjadi begitu saja. Sebenarnya gagang pistol milik Gakupo ditukar dengan pistol yang digunakan Rin untuk menembak Rinto. Sedangkan pistol Gakupo yang asli dan gagang pistol milik Rin dikubur dibawah tanah dirumah mereka. Sedangkan pisau milk Gakupo tidak ditemukan sidik jari milik siapapun kecuali Gakupo sendiri. Karena saat Len memegang pisau itu, dia memakai sarung tangan. Dangan wajah datar mereka melihat Gakupo yang digiRing menuju kantor polisi. Setelah semuanya pergi Rin memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Sekarang hidup kita akan berubah ya?" tanya Rin lirih seraya membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Len.

"Benar. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi" jawab Len sambil membelai rambut Rin.

Rin terdiam. Tampak senyum kecil dibalik wajah yang disembunyikannya. Len mengangkat kepala Rin dengan kedua tanganya. Melihat sepasang mata yang memiliki warna yang sama dengannya dalam dalam. Tanpa terasa Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertaut.

**Gomen endingnya gantung**

**Tapi cerita ini belum selesai seutuhnya**

**Kalau mau dilanjutkan silahkan PM aku**


End file.
